I Got You
by Matrix14
Summary: Okay, this is a werid little fic i came up with at 10:30 at night. Please r/r.


I Got You  
~~~~~~~  
  
Daniel, Sam, Janet, Jack and Teal'c were all at Jack's house, all off-duty, and all very drunk (with  
the exception of Teal'c, who didn't drink).  
Jack had been given a kareoke machine by Sam and Daniel as a joke for his birthday  
and he said that tonight was the night to 'christen it'.  
"Okay." Jack hauled himself off the sofa, "Carter, Daniel. You bought me the damn thing, you  
can help me sing."  
"Oh no, Jack. I have a sore throat." Daniel shook his head. It was true, he hadn't been able to   
speak for three days, let alone sing.  
"Oh no, sir. It's your machine." Sam moaned, secretly pleased. She liked singing.  
"Oh yes, Carter." Jack pulled Sam up and she glared at Janet and Daniel, who were laughing.  
"What're you gonna give us?" Janet asked.  
"I dunno. Carter?"  
"How about this one?"  
Jack gave Sam one of his 'you have got to be joking' looks.  
"Oh. Fine." He sighed and turned on the machine. He flipped the tracks on the CD and found   
what he was looking for. He handed Sam a mike and sighed again, dramatically. The music  
started and Daniel and Janet cheered. Teal'c raised his eyebrow at his team mates sprawled on   
the floor, or making fools of themselves.  
Jack nudged Sam,  
"You're first."  
"Oh, right. Sorry." Sam looked at the screen and started singing. Amazingly well for someone  
completely stoned,  
"They say we're young and we don't know,  
Won't find out until we grow."  
Sam nudged Jack and he coughed nervously before singing self-conciously,  
"Well I don't know if all that's true,  
But you got me, and baby I got you.  
Babe."  
"I got you babe,  
I got you babe." Sam and Jack grinned at Janet and Daniel, who were swaying in time to the   
music.  
"They say our love won't pay the rent,  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent."  
"I guess that's so, we don't have a lot,  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got.  
Babe."  
"I got you babe,  
I got you babe."  
"I got flowers, in the spring,  
I got you to wear my ring."  
"And when I'm sad, you're a clown.  
And if I get scared, you're always around." Janet and Daniel cheered as Sam pulled of an   
amazing piece of singing, Cher style, and Jack stared at her amazed as she did the rest of her   
line, "So let them say your hair's too long,  
I don't care, with you I can't go wrong."  
"Then put your little hand in mine,  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb.  
Babe."  
"I got you babe,  
I got you babe."  
"I got you to hold my hand,"  
"I got you to understand."  
"I got you to walk with me,"  
"I got you to talk with me."  
"I got you to kiss goodnight,"  
"I got you to hold me tight."  
"I got you and I won't let it go,"  
"I got you to love me so."  
"I got you babe."  
Jack grinned at Sam, then on impulse kissed her as he'd seen Sonny kiss Cher when they'd   
performed the song. It was only a quick kiss, but Jack felt Sam reply to it.   
Daniel coughed and they sprang apart.  
"Woah, Sam! I didn't know you had a voice like that!" Janet voiced what all of them were  
thinking.  
"I've never really told anyone that I sing." Sam bent her head, embarassed.  
"It was amazing!" Daniel breathed.  
"Thanks." Sam blushed and everyone fell silent.  
  
  
Later that night, Teal'c rose to go. He looked around the room and felt a pang of something he'd  
never felt before. Loneliness.   
He saw Daniel and Janet asleep on the sofa, and Jack sitting on the floor leaning back against the  
sofa, his head resting on Sam's, as she was asleep against his chest.  
Teal'c knew that they were meant to be together, and that even though the regulations forbid  
anything to happen, there would always be a link between them. He felt like the spare part, that  
didn't fit in, that never would fit in.   
He knew that the people asleep in the room had found their soulmates. His was on a distant   
planet with a son he only saw once a year if he was lucky. He felt something that he was   
ashamed to feel as a Jaffa. He felt alone.  
  
Jack woke up and looked down at Sam, asleep, curled up against his chest. He smiled,  
"I got you, babe."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot (and I'm proud of that?). The song 'I Got You  
Babe' was performed by Sonny and Cher in 1965.   
  
Author's Note: I don't know why I wrote this, i was just at a loose end so I thought, I know, write  
a fic. So i did. I know it's pathetic, and I know that the ending's corny, but i don't pretend to be   
good at writing, I just enjoy it, so please don't flame me.  
Please r/r.  
Oh yeah, I've posted the second chapter of quotes.  
  



End file.
